Behind Infinity
by Nyrea
Summary: Hinata entrega una carta a Neji para que éste se la de a Naruto en un momento crucial... ¿qué contendrá dicha carta? NARUHINA, ONESHOT!


**Bueno, aquí mi primer fanfic en la página! Es un Oneshot NaruHina, espero que os guste _ Tengo más proyectos en mente, pero por culpa de los exámenes y más cosas no puedo hacer gran cosa.. u.u'**

**De momento dejo este pequeño relato y a ver qué tal va ^^**

**Un saludo!**

* * *

- Ten, esto es para ti- dijo Neji, extendiendo el brazo.

- Arigato- agradeció Naruto, cogiendo la carta que el moreno tenía en la mano.

Se fue con pasos silenciosos de la mansión Hyuuga, aquella que con anterioridad había visitado con bastante frecuencia. Para verla a ella, **sólo a ella.**

Para verla, para respirarla, para abrazarla, para besarla, para quererla, para amarla, para sentirla… Demasiadas vivencias en tan solo unos años.

Decidió abrir la carta, pues la intriga podía con él. Seguramente era de _ella._

La abrió y, efectivamente, sus sospechas se confirmaron. Era la letra de Hinata, aquella que tenía una preciosa y perfecta caligrafía.

"_Hola, Naruto-kun. Le pedí a Neji-oniisan que te diese esta carta al tiempo de ausentarme. Me veo obligada a contarte en esta carta todo lo que no hice antes. Intenté ocultártelo pero creo que ya te deben haber comentado algo respecto a_eso, _así que prefiero ser yo la que te lo aclare con mis propias palabras."_ decía. _"Pero antes de eso, me gustaría que hicieras algo antes."_

Leyó algunas de las palabras siguientes y entonces emprendió un camino más que recorrido cuando tenía apenas 12 años. Fue hacia la Academia Ninja, y una vez allí entró en una de las aulas. Concretamente la suya, la de ellos.

"_¿Recuerdas el aula donde estudiábamos de pequeños? Sí, la Academia Ninja, donde nos conocimos… Desde el primer momento supe valorarte, supe admirar y reconocer cuales fueran tus habilidades, aunque de vez en cuando la cagaras sin querer…"_

Naruto sonrió al recordar una de las tantas veces que la técnica de clonación le había fallado. Qué tiempos aquellos…

"_Muchas horas hemos pasado juntos en este aula, sin embargo, no hablábamos lo suficiente como para ser_"amigos"_. Recuerdo todos y cada uno de tus pasos desde que empezamos hasta que acabamos, al igual que los míos. Avanzando, retrocediendo, errando, aprendiendo… pero siempre cerca el uno del otro."_

"_Recuerdo el día de la graduación como si fuera ayer. Todos fuimos capaces de hacer correctamente la técnica de la clonación, pero tú fuiste el único en no lograrlo… Me apené tan solo de pensar que no avanzarías con los demás, pero esa pena se vio compensada al día siguiente con tu inesperada graduación. ¡Quién iba a decir que Uzumaki Naruto, el que no dominaba la dichosa técnica de la clonación, iba a lograr hacer un Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_, volvió a sonreír ante los recuerdos tan nostálgicos. _"Al día siguiente nos distribuyeron por equipos. Tú fuiste emparejado con Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun, y yo con Kiba-kun y Shino-kun. De nuevo me apené al pensar que estábamos en equipos distintos, pero a la vez lo supe llevar adelante al pensar que, al menos, te vería de vez en cuando. Y más todavía cuando empezamos…"_

Salió del aula y dirigió sus pasos a una zona de la que se iba a comentar a continuación.

"…_El examen de Chuunin. En primer lugar el examen escrito. Aquel día la suerte estuvo de mi lado y pude sentarme junto a ti, podía estar tan cerca de ti como no lo había estado jamás. Sin embargo no era momento de sentimentalismos, debíamos hacer el examen. Te vi nervioso, agitado, más hiperactivo de lo normal. Aunque al final los dos logramos aprobar, de una manera algo distinta a la que planeábamos, pero lo logramos."_

Entonces llegó, a una zona algo aislada de la aldea donde había un extraño y espeso bosque cuyo interior se las había hecho pasar putas en un pasado.

"_La segunda prueba. Nos pasamos cinco días con sus cinco noches metidos en ese horrible bosque. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron los problemas con Orochimaru, además… Después de eso y tras llegar a la torre central, comenzaron los combates preparatorios. Al rato llegó mi turno, me tocó pelear con Neji-oniisan… Por aquel entonces él y yo no nos llevábamos bien, yo incluso dudaba, temblaba, tenía miedo de enfrentarme a él, de lo que pudiera pasar… Y por primera vez, lograste que llegase a creer en mi propia fuerza. Me sentí inundada de fuerza, coraje,__**valor**__, y todo gracias a ti, Naruto. Fueron tus palabras las que me hicieron luchar, una vez más demostraste ser algo_muy _importante para mí… Aunque perdí. Sí, perdí contra Neji-oniisan, pero mi corazón ganó, Naruto. Ganó gracias a ti, y por eso tras acabar el combate y ser llevada al hospital, decidí ser fuerte y seguir adelante por mí y por todos los que me apoyaban."_

"_Un mes después, aproximadamente, se celebró la tercera parte del examen. Para entonces yo ya estaba recuperada, y logré ir a verte a la tercera prueba con Kiba-kun. Debo reconocer que me sorprendiste, me dejaste sin habla al ver cómo peleabas contra Neji, cómo lo vencías. Habías jurado ganar, y lo hiciste, de una manera sorprendente. Entonces lograste que todos te valorasen, que te reconociesen por quién eras. Lástima que el examen acabase de forma tan catastrófica… El tercer Hokage murió, y Orochimaru logró escapar."_

Un sentimiento de pena invadió a Naruto. La muerte del Tercer Hokage, qué mal lo habían pasado… ¿qué era de una aldea sin su Hokage?

"_Pero, gracias al cielo, tras poco tiempo relativamente, lograste traer a Tsunade-sama a la aldea y entonces nos devolviste a todos la esperanza. No estuve allí, no te pude ver pelear, pero me hablaron de tus proezas durante el viaje y me sentí más orgullosa de ti que nunca. De nuevo Konoha tenía una buena Hokage y la aldea tiraba adelante._

_Poco después sucedieron los problemas con Akatsuki, con Uchiha Itachi más concretamente. Por no mencionar el terrible accidente de la huida de Sasuke de la aldea… algunos fuisteis tras él. Cuando volvisteis con noticias me quedé más sorprendida que nunca. Neji-oniisan y Chouji-kun en peligro de muerte, Shikamaru decaído, Kiba-kun herido y tú más de lo mismo. Herido, sí. Tus heridas superficiales se estaban curado, pero las del corazón no. Esas eran más lentas, más difíciles de curar. La pérdida de un amigo es algo muy difícil de superar, pero tú no te diste por vencido. No__**quisiste**__darte por vencido, Sasuke era tu mejor amigo y lo traerías de vuelta._

_Entonces fue cuando me enteré de tu decisión de irte a entrenar fuera con Jiraiya-sama… ¿Qué iba a hacer yo dos años y medio sin ti? ¿Cómo podría soportar el día a día sin saber nada de ti, sin siquiera verte?_

_Aun así decidí ser fuerte, creer en ti y en tu fuerza, y esperar el tiempo debido._

_Pasaron dos años y medio, y volviste a la aldea con Jiraiya-sama. Me enteré de las primeras, pero no fue hasta pasado unos días y algunos accidentes con Akatsuki que pude volver a verte. Te vi tan cambiado, tan adulto, tan maduro, tan__**diferente**__... Que no supe cómo reaccionar."_

Naruto rió por lo bajo al recordar la reacción de la chica de aquel día. Se había desmayado, y cuando despertó al rato volvió a caer inconsciente. De hecho ahí estaba, junto al árbol en que Hinata se fue recuperando poco a poco.

"_No tardaste en partir con tu nuevo equipo, Sakura-san, Sai-kun y Yamato-sensei a la misión, que incluyó la aparición de Sasuke-kun después de tanto tiempo desaparecido. A partir de ahí pasaron muchas cosas más, las cuales no todas voy a nombrar porque comienzo a quedarme sin espacio…"_

De hecho había una flecha dibujada señalando hacia un lado de la hoja, indicándole a Naruto que debía darle la vuelta y seguir leyendo por atrás. Rió ante el detalle y volteó la hoja.

"_Ocurrieron mil y un problemas más con Akatsuki, incluso se llevaron a algunos de los nuestros… pero finalmente, la merecida paz llegó a Konoha. ¡Incluso lograste traer de vuelta a Sasuke!_

_Pasados un año y algunos meses fue cuando comencé a sentir que mi vida cobraba sentido. Como por arte de magia y sin venir a cuento, un día te me declaraste. Me dijiste que yo era la única que desde__**siempre**__te había apoyado, que siempre había sabido confiar en ti, la única que te había reconocido desde siempre… ¡Cómo me alegré al saber todo eso! ¡Cómo me estremecí cuando me diste el primer beso, aquella sensación cálida y blandita que desprendían tus labios al rozar con los míos! ¡Era tan feliz!"_

Instintivamente Naruto se llevó dos dedos a los labios, pasándolos por encima, recordando el tacto y la sensación que los de Hinata habían depositado en los suyos. Empezó a notar un nudo en la garganta.

"_A partir de entonces, nuestras vidas eran un cúmulo de sensaciones. Estábamos juntos, tú y yo al fin… Era la mujer más feliz de toda Konoha._

_Pero la felicidad no es eterna, y el destino quiso jugárnosla. Nos la jugó, y salió ganando. ¿Recuerdas el combate contra Neji en las preparatorias del que te he hablado antes? Pues bien, me dejó secuelas… Golpeó mi corazón con violencia, incluso logró causarme una enfermedad."_

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿El combate le había dejado secuelas…?

- No… no puede ser…

"_Y como ya habrás deducido, esa enfermedad fue la que me hizo sufrir hasta el fin de mis días. Esa enfermedad se llevó mi vida, tus esperanzas y las mías. Se lo llevó prácticamente todo, pero hubo algo que no logró llevarse. ¿Sabes el qué?"_

Una lágrima salió de un ojo de Naruto, rodando por la mejilla y acabando en la barbilla.

"_La muerte no ha borrado mis sentimientos por ti, tampoco se ha llevado mi alma. Estaré siempre contigo, Naruto. En lo bueno y en lo malo, también en la salud y en la enfermedad, tal y como me habría gustado prometerte el día en que juramos casarnos. Naruto, sé que es difícil, pero no estás solo. Tienes gente que te quiere, mucha más de la que tú te crees. Vales tanto o más que cualquier otra persona de la villa. Eres la voluntad en vida, la alegría y el instinto de superación personificado._

_Por eso, hazlo por mí. Sigue adelante, no te rindas, no mires atrás. La aldea te necesita, tus amigos te necesitan.__**Nuestra hija te necesita**__."_

Había llegado a casa, y al entrar y hacer ruido con las llaves una niña de no más de tres años de edad se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia él. Tenía el pelo largo y de un color rubio como el de su padre. Ojos blancos, como los de su madre. Al igual que su expresión.

- Ya estoy en casa, cariño- dijo Naruto afectivamente.

La niña se abrazó a las piernas de su padre, mientras que éste la cogía en brazos. Siguió leyendo la carta.

"_Yo sigo aquí. No físicamente, pero sí espiritualmente. Estaré contigo sí o sí, en tu día a día, en todo lo que hagas. Estaré ahí el día que te nombren Hokage, estaré siempre a tu lado, Naruto. No lo olvides. Por eso vive, vive con esperanza y positivismo, tal y como has hecho siempre._

_Yo te estaré esperando aquí,__**trás del infinito**__, para que cuando llegue tu momento volvamos a reunirnos y vivamos lo que antaño nos fue privado._

_Te quiero Naruto, te quiero."_

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí la historieta! Como he dicho antes, espero que haya gustado.**

**Gracias a todo el que lo lea ****:)**


End file.
